bookclubfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones
The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones was chosen by Sony Pictures to be turned into a film. The movie is currently in production. It will be released on August 21, 2013. Plot When her mom is attacked and taken from their home in New York City by a demon, a seemingly ordinary teenage girl, Clary Fray, finds out truths about her past and bloodline on her quest to get her back, that changes her entire life. Detailed summary Clary Fray's life is changing. Clary has a normal life until now. She first sees Jace at a club killing a demon with his two best friends Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. The next day she sees Jace again. He explained to her that he was a ShadowHunter. He kills demons. He tells her to come to the Institute with him wiwillingly or unwillingly. Then she gets a phone call from her mom Jocelyn Fray. Her mom gets attacked by demons and the demons destroyed the whole house. When she goes to the Institute and meets Hodge, Jace's tutor. Hodge explains all about the ShadowHunter world. Clary and Jace got to her apartment and find forsaken warriors. So they go to Madame Dorthea and she reads their tea leaves and says that Clary might have a block in her mind and that Jace would fall in love with the wrong person. She explains that her mother was a ShadowHunter. After that, Jace and Clary go through a Madam Dorthea's portal and end up outside of Luke's house. Jace finds Simon hiding in Luke's bushes, Simon tells Clary that he was spying on Luke and he saw him carry a bag full of weapons. After Clary explains to Simon the ShadowHunter world Simon asks questions like if werewolves and vapires are real and if some vampires were babes. They go inside of Luke's house and find Luke talking to the people who killed Jace's father. They go back to the Institute with Simon, they run into Isabelle when going to find Hodge. Simon likes Isabelle because she's pretty. Then they go tell Hodge what they saw. That's when Clary finds out her mom was married to Valentine the most powerful and evil ShadowHunter of all times. She also finds out that Luke Garroway's real name was Lucian Graymark. She finds out about the Mortal Cup and that Valentine wants to create an army of ShadowHunters. She finds out she had a brother but he burned to death in fire. They find out Clary's mother isn't dead just asleep. The Silent Brother Jeremiah goes to the Institute to help Clary get her memories back. Brother Jeremiah decides that there truly is a block on Clary's mind, so Clary and Jace have to go to The City of Bones. Then after the Silent Brothers try to get Clary's memories back they say that her block is so strong that it can only be removed by the person who put it there; Magnus Bane. They get help from Isabelle because they have to go to a party to meet Magnus Bane. Magnus then explains that her mom payed him to make a potion for Clary to forget about the ShaowHunter world even as she saw it. After talking to Magnus Isabelle tells Clary that Simon drank a blue liquid and it turned him into a rat. Cast *Lena Headey....as Jocelyn Fray *Lily Collins....as Clary Fray *Jonathan Rhys Meyers....as Valentine Morgenstern *Jamie Campbell Bower....as Jace Wayland *Aidan Turner....as Luke Garroway *Godfrey Gao as Magnus Bane *Kevin Zegers as Aec Lightwood *Jemina West as Isabelle Lightwood *Robert Sheehan as Simon Lewis *Jared Harris as Hodge Starkweather Read more about the cast of City of Bones here.... Trailer More information *City of Bones Characters *Production and Development *Synopsis, Production photos, Exclusive Trailers, & More Category:Films